


Revolutions

by Chazene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Need For Speed - Freeform, Racing, Racing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: Kara loved racing, nothing made her feel more whole...but even that couldn't fill the void she'd feel in her heart every night she fell asleep. But one woman, a heist, and some very fast cars change Kara's life in ways she couldn't fathom.





	Revolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything begins, I'd like to thank a friend who will be helping me out with this story, Seleneopfor. She'll be helping me write some of the racing scenes as I'm not too great at writing action, and this lovely lady messaged me when I put out the word I was writing a NFS AU, and she asked if she could help. I haven't started much of the racing scenes yet, but when they do, please thank her!

It’s the thrill of the danger really. The rush, the roar of the engine, the danger, its why she loved to race. Kara loved racing. She felt she was born for it, and she was good at it. But it got her into trouble, a lot. And she dragged her sister and friends into as well. Alex, her sister, was always by her side, and her best friends’ James and Winn. And thankfully all three were fantastic racers as well, almost better than Kara, not that she would admit. Alex, she loved running from the cops. Her 21st birthday, instead of drinking, she drove the cops on a near hour long chase, only to escape them in the mountains outside National City. Never been caught, that was Alex. Then there was James, and boy did he love off-roading, and no one was better. Same went for drifting, James always said dirt and the drift was where he was home. And then there was Winn, more of an engineer than a driver, but he could certainly race when the need arose. The four of them share an unbreakable bond, and skills that are constantly put to the test.

Like now, as Kara and Alex are running from 12 or so cop cars.

“You just had to show off didn’t you,” Alex remarking about how Kara raced a Dodge Charger not but ten minutes earlier that revved its engine at a stoplight.

“He’s the one who wanted to race. And it’s his fault,” Kara replied as she swerved her Nissan GTR R34, painted darkened blue with red stripes gracing the trim bottom of the chassis, to avoid an oncoming cop car. “He should have known what he was getting himself into.”

“And you should have known he was in an undercover cop.”

Kara went quiet. She didn’t have an explanation for that. “Shut up Alex.”

          “You know, no one really shows a sisterly bond more than you two given how much you argue,” Winn’s voice sparked to life over the radio.

          “Winn, find us a route outta here,” Alex commanded side lining into a cop car in her matte blacked-out Mustang GT350R, flipping the cop car over. “Hahahaha,” she said looking back at the car flipping end over end, “I hope you have an airbag!”

          “Hey Sis, less trash talk more driving,” Kara said drifting around a roadblock.

          “Okay Danvers sisters, in two miles is an exit to Route 38, and you guys know how to get around there.”

          “The canyons,” Kara said happily as she flipped a switch, which made her GTR raise up a few inches. “Let’s do this sis.”

          “Happily,” Alex replied, braking so that a cop rear-ended her. She then shifted into third gear and sped off before a cop could sideline her.

          Kara, meanwhile was fishtailing around a cop, avoiding getting hit with each maneuver.

          “We’re comin’ up on the exit, oof.” Kara said as the cop hit the rear of her car, almost losing control. “Hey, I’m driving here.” Kara screamed back at the cop. Kara floored is once she regained control, rocketing away from three cop cars behind her.

          “We could use some help here,” Alex asked over the radio. A voice crackled to life, “Someone ask for help?”

          “James, about time you showed up, where are you,” Kara asked.

          “Look behind you.”

          Kara looked in her rearview and saw a gigantic yellow Hennessey Velociraptor practically running over a cop Ford Fusion and coming along side Alex

          “Good timing Jimmy, the exit is comin’ up.” Alex commented as she pushed a button on the dash. A panel on the underside of her car opened up, releasing small canisters onto the tarmac.

          “Smoke is out,” Alex called out.

          “Great work, exit comin’ in 30 seconds…” James called out.

          “Alright Sis, let ‘er rip,” Kara said. She pressed a button on her steering wheel and smoke let out of her exhaust, covering her tracks. James did the same as thick black smoke came out his. Alex pressed a button her on her steering wheel and the canisters set out behind them exploded in thick grey smoke.

          “Alright y’all, lose ‘em,” James said.

          All three took the exit and heard the cop cars pass them. They took an immediate right into the roads that carved into the mountains.

          “Hey guys, drone is overhead. EMP is ready,” Winn called out.

          “Do it Winn,” Kara said.

          “Got it Supergirl,”

          Kara groaned, “I told you not to call me that.”

          “What, your car is super, and you’re a girl, it’s a good nickname.”

          “Then what’s mine,” Alex asked. Winn grumbled.

          “Scary,”

          “And don’t you soon forget. Fire the EMP.”

          The drone buzzed overhead, and a small blue light shined on the top as the weapon fried the cop car’s circuitry.

          And as the three racers sped off in the distance, no one was in chase, the three were cop free.

          “Yea,” Kara cheered innocently as the made towards their hideout.

\---

Twenty minutes pass and the three are back in their hideout, an old abandoned airfield long forgotten, with curves, obstacles, and ramps. A large 15000-foot runway, graced with wreckage of aircraft dating back before World War II, allowed for great speed tests for all the crew’s rides. The tarmac was riddled with tire tracks and oil stains from years of use by the crew.

The three pulled into the main hangar where Winn was waiting for them. Kara was the first to exit her car while James and Alex followed soon after.

“Hey great job guys, none of the cops followed you past the exit. We are in the clear, no trouble,” Winn said, motioning to the impressive set up of screens in one corner of the garage.

“Well someone’s in trouble,” Alex said, moving to cornering Kara. Kara raised her hands innocently, smiling her signature guiltless smile. “Don’t you give me that.”

“You would have done the same thing if you saw the face he gave me,” Kara defended, recalling back to the face that dirt bag cop gave her at the traffic light half an hour earlier. “He gave me kissy face.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Kissy lips?”

“Yeah you know…like,” Kara pursed her lips, imitating the same face she saw. “Plus, like, I really wanted to race him you know?” Kara’s face changed from happy to somber.

Alex shook her head and placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks, squeezing them.

“Don’t change sister dear,” Alex said, kissing Kara’s forehead.

“Yes please, I do love when we get to take on the NCPD and crush a bunch of cop cars,” James said happily.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” A voice called out from a dimly lit room in the hangar. Alex turned and smiled.

“Wifey,” Alex clapped her hands together and rushed to Maggie Sawyer and linked her lips to Maggie’s. Maggie sighed happily. Alex was about to break away but Maggie held Alex close.

“You know,” *kiss*, “I heard three” *kiss* “cars were on” *kiss* “the run.” Maggie said in between numerous kisses.

Alex stood back and put her hand to her chest dramatically. “Who us,” Alex began looking at Kara and James.

Maggie shook her head and kissed Alex again. “You know, just because I’m no longer a cop doesn’t mean I don’t hear what you guys do over the police scanner I swiped before I left.

“So then why were there thirty cops on us 20 minutes ago?” Kara asked.

“It was 12, don’t exaggerate. You guys are going to get in serious trouble someday.”

Alex and Kara both shrugged innocently.

“I love you dear,” Alex grinned widely.

“You know, even though not a cop anymore, you are still in big trouble,” Maggie said with sinful eyes.

“Ohh,” Alex gasped, realizing what Maggie was saying with her eyes, “yes please.”

Alex quickly looked at Kara, who immediately looked away and walked to her car.

Alex was about to call out after her but stopped herself. Alex knew what Kara was thinking. Racing was in her blood, and it was what Kara lived for. But racing only gave Kara so much. Her parents were killed when Kara was just 13, and when she was adopted by the Danvers, nothing quite felt right. She loved her family, dearly. Alex held a place in Kara’s heart that would never darken nor disappear. And Kara had her friends, James and Winn. But Alex knew Kara wanted more, she knew Kara had a space in her heart for someone who had yet to come along. Kara so badly wanted to have someone in her heart that she could call hers. She didn’t talk about it much but Alex knew between the loss of her parents and her cousin practically abandoning her, she so badly wanted someone to want her. Alex knew that Kara didn’t think Alex wasn’t enough, but Kara longed for a partner. Kara wanted what Alex had.

Maggie pulled Alex into their room as Kara busied herself looking over her car for any damage from the chase. Other than a few dents and scratches that could be easily fixed, her Skyline was in perfect condition. She popped the hood and inspected her 2.8 Liter engine that pushed out 582 horsepower. She had pushed her car to limits as much as she could, reaching speeds of over 215 mph. She’d been able to get her car to get from 0-60 in 2.83 seconds. She looked over her oil when Winn came up behind her.

“You have that look again.”

Kara jumped, hitting her head on her hood. She hurled her arm around, nearly punching Winn in the face.

“No, no don’t hit me,” Winn pleaded, holding his hands in front of his face.

“Darn it Winn,” Kara teethed, “don’t scare me like that.”

“Hey, sorry. Just observing.”

“Observing what, the look you say I have again?”

Winn pointed to Kara’s brow, “Crinkle.”

“Darn that,” Kara cursed under her breath. Kara closed her hood and sat against it.

“It’s your jealous crinkle.”

Kara vaulted off the hood, “I am not…” She paused, knowing full well her lie wouldn’t work. “It’s just,” Kara paused again. There were many words she had wanted to say so many things, but it wasn’t right. Kara didn’t wait for Winn to say anything, she turned and got in her GTR and sped off out of the hangar.  

“Where is she going,” James asked as the roar of Kara’s engine echoed throughout the hangar. Winn shook his head.

“Where she always goes.”

James sighed, “Gotta fee bad for her sometimes.”

“Yeah.”

\---

          66,67,68,69...

          “AHHHHHH!!!!” Kara screamed in her car as she hit 70. She slammed the brakes, tires screeching against the pavement while her car swerved onto a dirt sideroad. Her car came to a stop not but two feet from the cliff edge that overlooked the city. The dust settled around the Skyline and she got out, slamming the door shut as she walked away. She paced around for a few moments, wiping her eyes of her tears. She slowly walked back to her car and laid on top of the hood.

          “Damn it,” she whispered. She shouldn’t be jealous. There’s no reason to be jealous. Alex found her happiness. Kara is happy that Alex is happy. Really, she is. Alex spent so much of her life looking out for Kara, and worrying about Kara, and concerning herself with what Kara is doing, Alex deserved to have someone.

          But Alex was always there for Kara, she was always with her, always by her side, not to say that hasn’t changed, but Kara isn’t the only person in Alex’s life anymore. It’s not as if Kara _was_ the only person in Alex’s life before she met Maggie, but Kara was so used to being able to have Alex whenever she needed her and now…Alex is married. She’s freakin’ married. And Kara was overjoyed at that fact, but their wedding made Kara notice something, who does she have? Kara wasn’t particularly in luck when it came to dating, if you could call it that. She’d go out with a guy, find he only wanted her for one thing, go out with a different guy, same thing. It almost worked with James, but they grew too close as friends, and they never really got past that. And Kara damn near ruined her friendship with Winn, Kara still feels bad to this day for turning him down, but over time, and a lot of apologies, they became close friends again. And then one night she saw a girl…Lucy was her name, they had a few dates, and she really liked her, but Kara didn’t feel quite right with her. Despite her knowing from then on she liked girls, she still didn’t succeed at relationships.

          And Kara knew its her own damn fault for feeling so alone sometimes. It’s not like she’s waiting around for that perfect someone, perfect doesn’t exist. But Kara’s been looking for so long, she was beginning to lose hope.

          “There’s just gotta be someone…” Kara said aloud to the almost sun which gave way to the starry night sky. “Right?”

          A short beep rang out behind her and she saw a red 72’ Dodge Charger. Maggie’s Charger.

          “Still keeping tabs on people even though you’re not a cop anymore?”

          “I can make an exception in your case Little Danvers, you are parked awfully close to the edge and those tire marks in the pavement back there sure aren’t from a station wagon. The limit’s 35 back there.”

          Kara’s sullen face brightened a bit at the joke. But quickly turned down.

          “Is it bad that I’m jealous of you and Alex?” Kara had never said the words aloud before. She’d thought it, yes, many times she’d thought it. But she never thought she’d say it, much less to Maggie. Usually Alex would be the one Kara would confess these feelings to. “Is it so wrong that I’m jealous that you and Alex have what I want?”

          Maggie smiled softly, joining her on the Skyline’s hood.

          “Not at all Kara. I think it’s perfectly normal. It’s a new thing for you, sharing Alex. I know you and her were inseparable, still are. But I’m the new kid on the block and kinda took everyone by surprise, hell up until 8 months ago, I never even thought of getting married and then your sister ups and pops the question and now he we are, married for almost four months now. And it is totally fair. Many single people see a couple and wish to have what they have. But Kara, honey, you can’t just sit around and wait for the one to show up. You gotta go find her.” Maggie placed a kiss on her temple.

          “I just want someone to love me, like you love my sister.”

          “She’ll be comin’ Kara, and I think she’ll be here quicker than you think.”

          “I hope so.”

          “Hey, I know so.”

          Kara was now smiling again.

          “See, there’s the smile we all know and love. Come on Kara, Winn said he might have a job for you guys.”

          “Okay, let’s go back to the airfield then.” They both hopped off the hood and Kara strapped herself into her seat.

          “Oh and Danvers, try to keep it under the limit would ya,” Maggie asked in a more serious tone.

          “No promises Maggie.”

          Maggie rolled her eyes, “You and your sister are going to be the death of me.”

          Kara laughed as she sparked the GTR’s engine to life, allowing the roar of the 582 horsepower engine to echo over the mountain. Kara took one more look at the horizon, at the city she loved, glowing in the night sky. She loved the open roads out here, but she could never stay away from those city streets, God she loved National City, and would never stop loving it. And she thought on Maggie’s words.

          “She is comin’” Kara said, hopeful, “she _is_ comin.’” And with the she and Maggie took off back for the airfield.

          Little did Kara know, that in downtown National City, and brunette-haired woman was standing at her balcony of her high rise apartment, questioning the same things Kara was. Where was her love, and when would they meet?

\---

Kara revved her engine as they returned into the hangar. Alex stood by Winn and James who were huddled over the computers, clearly enthralled by something on the screen. As soon as Kara stepped out Alex barraged her.

“Where the hell did you go?”

Alex didn’t know about Kara’s spot. In fact, she was surprised Maggie found her. It was one spot in the entire city Kara could go to where no one would find her, at least so she thought.

“Just a drive, wanted to clear my head,” Kara responding, not looking at her sister. Alex’s worrying glance didn’t get through to Kara, who said no more words on the matter. Alex wanted to push but Winn called Kara over.

“Hey you’re back. Good, we might have a job,” Winn said enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of another adventure. Winn turned the screen so Kara could see what he and James were looking at. And when the three pictures of the cars filled her eyes, a wide smile appeared on her face.

“A Sesto Elemento, Ferrari F40, and McLaren F1?” Kara asked giddy. Winn hit a few keys on the keyboard another image came up, a video, of a woman.

“Hello, Supergirl,” the woman said, Kara groaned upon hearing the use of her street name. “I’m Lillian Luthor, I’m the owner of CADMUS.”

Kara tilted her head, “That casino on the edge of town?” Lillian smiled.

“So, you’ve heard of it?”

“Kind of hard to miss it with the giant sign the size of a cargo plane.”

“Advertising Supergirl, all about advertising.”

“So, what can we do for you,” Alex chimed in before any more small talk could be made.

“To the point, I like it,” Lillian commented.

Alex rolled her eyes.

“I assume you’ve seen the images I sent your colleague?”

Kara’s eyes glanced over to another screen that showed the images in question.

“I have, very nice cars.”

“Yes, they are, and I want them. They are currently in the possession of Maxwell Lord, a rival of mine in the casino world, he crossed me not too far back and I would like to teach him a lesson.”

“So, you want us to steal them,” James asked.

“Precisely Guardian,” Lillian answered, using James’ streetname. He is moving these three cars to his home here in National City in three days by truck, I want you to hijack them and bring them to me.”

“Three rare cars like those, they’re likely to be escorted by a number of armed hires. It won’t be easy to steal them, it’ll take quite a bit of planning and we’ll need to make modifications to our cars, that won’t be cheap, not to mention the value of the cars we are stealing,” Alex said bluntly. Lillian smiled once more.

“Again, I do appreciate your straightforwardness Doctor,” Lillian said, causing Alex to grimace at the use of her street name. Neither Alex or Kara liked their street names at all. “Money is of no issue here, and I am well aware of the cost this could be for you and your crew, I am prepared to offer your crew half a million each, for your services.”

Maggie coughed, and Winn’s mouth dropped.

“Yeah, yep, uh, that…sounds fair,” Winn choked out. Kara nudged his side.

“So, if we were to take this job, where would we deliver the cars to,” Alex asked, still wary of this stranger’s offer.

“If you were to take this job, I’d sent each driver to separate areas around the city so as to avoid any suspicion.”

“And what about the route, you say the truck is coming in in three days, yet you haven’t told us where exactly.”

“As it so happens, I have acquired plans for the route of the truck and the escort are taking, I’d give it to you and your crew if you decide to take the job.”

All five exchanged looks between each other, with Kara and Alex nodding in agreement.

“Very well Mrs. Luthor. We’ll take the job.”

“Excellent. I’ll send an associate of mine to the location I’ve sent to Grady,” Lillian said, looking at Winn, whose street name was Grady. “Why don’t you one of you meet him there.”

          “I’ll do it,” Kara said without waiting for Alex to decide.

          “Very well, I’m eager to see your results,” Lillian said, ending the call. A message then popped up on one of Winn’s screens with the location of the meet, set in one hour.

          “I’m gonna get going,” Kara said to the rest of the crew, as she immediately made way for her car.

          "Wait, Kara, we need to talk," Alex attempted to call out after her but Kara was already in her car and starting it up before she could get a word out. Kara screeched out of the hangar as Alex looked on in worry. Maggie came up next to her.

          “Maggie, what’s going on with her?” Maggie already knew the answer, but it was not Maggie’s place to tell Alex. What Kara was going through, only she should tell Alex, and given the conversation Maggie had with Kara just half an hour ago, Kara was terrified of telling Alex what was going on.

          “I’m not sure babe,” Maggie lied, “I’m not sure.”

          Alex shook head and walked away. Maggie stood frozen, between Alex walking away and the tire marks left by Kara’s Skyline.

          “Kara,” Maggie sighed, “open up dammit.”

\---

          She drove around the canyons, drifting around the corners at swift speeds, shifting gears perfectly as she exited each corner, slightly scraping a few guardrails along the way.

          Her heart was racing, through the adrenaline and excitement, it was helping her forget. Forget everything that Kara was scared and sad of. It just helped her forget. She was nearly at the meet location, maybe only a mile away, Kara floored it, her GTR lurching forward with the extra burst of speed. But suddenly a single headlight appeared in her rearview. It approached rapidly, coming along side Kara’s GTR. It was a motorbike, a Yamaha R1, adorned in dark green. It’s rider, looked towards Kara, helmet obscuring her face from Kara. Kara eyed the rider cautiously, who motioned her hands towards an overlook ahead. Kara nodded, pushing the brakes, and her car slowed to a stop, she found another car waiting there, an Aston Martin DB11, painted in chrome silver. Kara parked side by side the DB11, lowering her window. The driver of the DB11, while the figure on the bike stayed put, keeping their helmet on. The driver of the DB11 had focused, green eyes, bald, but looked to be well dressed as he got out of the car.

          “Supergirl?” he asked coolly. Kara nodded in response.

          “My name is Lex Luthor, I represent my mother in this exchange. She says you can be of help to us, and I trust her word, so I’ll trust you…for now.”

          Kara took Lex’s words in before she spoke.

          “So do you have the map?”

          Lex smiled, “Yes I have it.” Kara turned to look at the figure on the bike and motioned them over. The figure dismounted from the bike and Kara was surprised to see it was a woman. She was dressed in a tight black body suit that easily favored the woman’s curves. If Kara was honest, she was having a hard time taking her eyes off of the approaching figure, despite not being able to see her face. But her helmet wasn’t enough to cover the long length of sleek black hair that ended just at her shoulders. Kara blinked a few times, trying to distract herself from the approaching figure. She handed her a folder with a bundle of papers trapped inside. Kara opened it up finding a map at the top of the stack of papers, it had blue and red highlights, showing different routes of the convoy. Kara smirked, thinking how easy this job could be. And what she could do with the money. One car came to mind, the 2017 Ford GT, Kara’s dream car. She was imagining it now, having her GT parked on that overlook with that biker under her lying on top of the hood making out… _What the heck Kara!_ She cursed to herself, _where did that come from?_

Kara shook her head from her fantasy, focusing back on the papers in front of me. The next paper was a design of a Chevy Tahoe, with a number of heavy duty modifications, including roll cages, ram bars, and what appeared to be very powerful engines.

          “Those must be the escorts.” Kara said to herself, not realizing the biker was still looking at her. Kara looked up to the face shield on the biker’s helmet and the biker immediately looked away, and walked back to her bike. Lex then spoke,

          “So I assume this well be everything you need to get the job done, so it is here where we will part ways,” Lex began, “I left my card in the folder there with my number to contact me when you guys grab the cars. When you call I will give you the location of where to meet myself and my mother and we will exchange the cars for the cash.”

          Kara nodded.

          “Well then, I think we are done here. Good luck Supergirl, I’m sure you’ll do your best.” Lex said, rolling up his window and driving off. But Kara paid no mind to Lex’s car speeding off, her eyes remained fixed to the figure on the bike. Although Kara couldn’t really tell, the biker was facing her, probably staring at her too. After a few seconds the biker nodded, and revved her bike up and drove off. Kara released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. That woman, oh God how Kara wished to see her face.

          Kara shook her head, shaking away her fantasy about the woman and began to drive back to the airfield.

\---

“So,” Alex asked skeptically, “is this legit?”

Kara smiled, laying the folder on the desk, spreading out the documents for the others to see.

“These are maps of the routes the convoy is taking as well as alternates,” Kara said, pointing out the different highlighted roads. “We cover all our bases, put these guys on the defensive, shouldn’t be much of a problem getting the cars.”

“Okay,” James said, “Sounds good to me. I’m in.”

“Yeah me too, having these maps will help me found the best routes.” Winn added.

“I can provide backup if need be, and I can keep track of the police scanners.” Maggie said. All eyes then turned to Alex. Despite still being very wary of Lillian Luthor, this score could set them up for quite some time. They could stay low for a bit. And Alex knew what this money could do for her and Maggie. It could give them a life where they aren’t always on the run, a life free from running, a life she promised Maggie.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

 


End file.
